Stats
In Dragonbolt Vanguard, each unit - be it friend or foe - has four stats that are determined by the unit, its level, and if in battle, also any increases or decreases that have occurred. These four stats are labelled as HP, ATK, DEF, and SPD, representing Hit-Points, Attack, Defense, and Speed respectively. HP represents a unit's total health. In battle, a unit is removed from the battle if their HP reaches 0. HP can be restored by Spheres such as Restore and Cure. ATK is crucial in calculating how much damage will be dealt when attacking. Generally, the higher the ATK stat, the higher the damage output. ATK is also sometimes considered in how much HP will be restored, when using Spheres such as Restore. DEF is used to mitigate the incoming damage. Generally, the higher the DEF stat, the lower the incoming damage. SPD is used in battle to determine if a unit is permitted to perform a 'regular attack' twice. Either the attacking or defending unit in a battle has 5 or more SPD than their opponent, that unit will (permitted the survive the oncoming attack), attack twice. While some Spheres such as Counter Punch allow the unit to attack twice as well, this does not replace the extra attack that is performed due to a higher SPD stat. That is to say, in case of a unit having more than 5 more SPD than their opponent, and also successfully activating Counter Punch, a unit would attack three times given it doesn't die first. Damage Calculation Damage calculations are performed as follows: Damage Dealt = (Unit ATK * Class Modifier * Sphere Modifier - Enemy DEF) * Mitigation Modifier Unit ATK refers to the ATK stat of the attacking unit. Type Modifier - each unit has a class, it can be either in the Green Class, Red Class, Blue Class, or Grey Class. While the Grey Class does not have any strengths or weaknesses, the other three colored types are strong against each other, in the following cycle; Green > Blue > Red > Green > ... When a unit attacks one of a type that it is 'strong against', the Type Modifier will be 1.5. Else, the modifier will be 1. Sphere Modifier is used when a sphere has been activated, and the modifier is specified in the Sphere's description, as a percentage. For example, Oblivion deals 110% damage, therefore the Sphere Modifier would be 1.1. If no sphere is used, the Sphere Modifier will always be 1. Enemy DEF, unsurprisingly, is the DEF stat that of the unit having damage dealt against it. Mitigation Modifier is applied when the defending unit activates a Defense Sphere such as Magna, or Aegis. These spheres will specify in their descriptions what amount the damage is being reduced by. For example, if a Sphere specified that it decreased incoming damage by 25%, then the Mitigation Modifier would be (1 - 0.25) = 0.75. If no such sphere is used, the modifier will be 1. Unit Stats A unit's stats will increase as it gains levels, while scaling faster when the unit has a higher star-count. That is to say, at Level 30, a 3-star unit will have much lower stats, than that same unit at Level 30, as a 6-star. Each unit has max stats defined at Level 60. These values, of course, vary between units. Multipliers exist, of which are considered for each of the different star-counts. 6-star units have a multiplier of 1, 5-star units have a multiplier of 0.9, 4-star units have a multiplier of 0.8, and 3-star units have a multiplier of 0.7. These multipliers are applied to find out the unit's stats at Level 60 for its respective star-count (though, of course, this value may be 'hypothetical' as a 3-star unit cannot achieve Level 60, for example). Then, to find the stats of a unit at a specific level, the "max" value as above, is multiplied by the unit's current level, and divided by 60. That is, we get the formula: STAT = MAX_VALUE * STAR_MULTIPLIER * (CURRENT_LEVEL / 60) STAT is the stat in question, of the specific unit at its respective star-count, and level. MAX_VALUE is the value of the unit's stat at Level 60, 6-star. STAR_MULTIPLIER is 1, 0.9, 0.8, or 0.7 for 6-star, 5-star, 4-star or 3-star units respectively. CURRENT LEVEL is the level of the unit that we desire to find. The image on the right sheds light, with an example of stats being calculated for Azelas. Do note, however, that there is also a 'minimum value' defined for each stat, that is also considered. For low-levels, the above calculated value will only be used if it is higher than the defined minimum value (see a unit's Level 1 stats).